


Accidentally In Love

by swiftbitch9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Мысль, которая пронеслась в голове у Кея, казалась такой естественной и очевидной. «Вау, я люблю его».
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 17





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Counting Crows — Accidentally In Love

Цукишима взвалил сумку с учебниками на плечо и вышел из шумной раздевалки на свежий воздух, ни с кем не попрощавшись. На улице, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, его ждал Ямагучи. Уже несколько лет они почти каждый день ходили в школу и из нее вместе. Цукишима жил немного дальше, поэтому он подбирал Ямагучи по дороге в школу и доводил практически до двери на обратном пути.

Ребята из школы знали Цукишиму Кея саркастичным, холодным, равнодушным парнем, и Ямагучи был даже немножко горд знать Цукки другим: улыбчивым, смешливым, эмоциональным и разговорчивым. Очень разговорчивым, черт, да его просто не заткнуть, и Тадаши очень нравилось его слушать. Кей говорил обо всем: жаловался на Хинату и Кагеяму, делился мыслями о глобальном потеплении, пересказывал фильм, который посмотрел вчера. Ямагучи просто шел рядом, слушал и иногда вставлял что-то. Сам Ямагучи отнюдь не был молчуном, но у него не было желания мешать Цукки в его монологе.

— Подожди, Цукки. — Ямагучи внезапно встал как вкопанный около магазина Укая. Кей обернулся, уже успев испугаться, но Ямагучи улыбнулся, как всегда широко и словно по привычке виновато, и добавил: — Я просто внезапно понял, что ужасно хочу мороженого.

Цукишима закатил глаза, привычно, но без раздражения, вздохнул и кивнул. Парни взяли по рожку клубничного мороженого, вышли и остановились перед магазином. Щурясь от яркого солнца, Цукишима посмотрел на ясно-голубое умытое небо.

— Может, тогда сделаем крюк через парк? — робко спросил Тадаши. Очень хотелось погулять с Цукки подольше, но Ямагучи знал, что он тот еще домосед и почти наверняка откажется, смерив пронзительным взглядом. — Погода хорошая…

— Давай, — пожал плечами Цукишима. А действительно, почему нет? Погода и правда хорошая, до заката еще пара часов, завтра выходной, значит, домашнее задание может подождать…

Парни спрятались от солнца под грушей у искусственного водоема. Младшеклассники на другой стороне играли в футбол, их крики и смех отражались от воды. Ямагучи наблюдал за ними и сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться.

Цукишима не мог отвести взгляда. От карих глаз, с неподдельным интересом наблюдающих за игрой. От россыпи веснушек на носу и щеках, в точности, казалось, повторяющих карту звездного неба. От тонких искусанных губ, подрагивающих, словно парень хотел что-то сказать, но все не решался. От ключиц, видных под расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашки.

С младшей школы они были рядом.

Цукки мог в любой момент оглянуться и найти Ямагучи где-то рядом. Ямагучи радовался успехам Цукки, как своим. В моменты упадка он легко находил слова, которые помогали Кею вернуться в строй, или, если ситуация была слишком плоха, просто молчал и одним своим присутствием в жизни Цукишимы успокаивал. С ним Цукишима не боялся показывать слабости. Кей восхищался другом — Тадаши никогда не рвался к вершине, ему достаточно было быть наравне с другими, но и ради этого ему приходилось бежать со всех ног. Цукки уверен, что Тадаши — один из сильнейших людей, что он когда-либо видел. И если однажды Тадаши сломается (в чем Цукишима, однако, сомневался), Кей будет рядом, чтобы поддержать, как не раз поддерживал его Ямагучи.

Вот бы они всю жизнь провели рядом.

Тадаши лизнул мороженое, запачкав кончик носа. Он утер нос пальцем и слизал сладкую каплю. Заметив, что Цукки все это время за ним наблюдал, парень смутился и стыдливо отвел глаза. Мысль, которая пронеслась в голове у Кея, казалась такой естественной и очевидной. Он улыбнулся, положил голову на плечо Ямагучи и откусил свое мороженое.

Вау, я люблю его.


End file.
